The present invention relates to surgical repair of meniscal tears, and more particularly to a unique arthroscopic handheld device and methods for repairing meniscal tears by passing suture within the meniscus through the tear.
There are two menisci in each knee, the medial meniscus, and the lateral meniscus, each of which comprises fibrocartilage. The menisci protect the articular cartilage on the surfaces of the femur and the tibia. Historically, torn portions of a meniscus were simply surgically removed. However, over time, it has become known in the field that removing substantial portions of the meniscus often accelerates the onset of osteoarthritis and other complications which develop when the shock absorbing meniscuses in the knee are absent. Most tears of the meniscus do not heal on their own, because of a very limited blood supply, but, using modern techniques, many tears can be surgically repaired, thus avoiding the need to remove meniscal portions.
Current meniscal repair methods and devices include both open surgical and arthroscopic techniques. Some repair approaches utilize suture only, others utilize anchors only, while still others are hybrid techniques which employ both suture and anchor devices.
Traditional prior art arthroscopic meniscal repair methods begin with a complicated suture only, “inside outside” technique. These techniques involve several access ports into the surgical site, and several instrument exchanges during the procedure, increasing surgical time and complexity. Because of this, the required surgical skill to effectively execute these arthroscopic procedures is quite high. A benefit to these conventional methods is that only suture is left behind at the procedural site, thus eliminating the risk of loose bodies in the knee space as well as abrasion to the articular cartilage from hard plastic or metal implants.
Another surgical technique that has developed involves a plastic implant with no suture. The implant has a dart shape to it with barbs that, when inserted into the meniscus, resist backing out. A benefit to this type of technology is that it avoids the need for numerous ports or instrument exchanges. This is a much easier method to execute than the suture-only method discussed above, but its downside is that it leaves a plastic head in the articular space, which causes abrasion to the femoral condyle articular cartilage.
Still another conventional meniscal repair technique that has been developed is a hybrid involving both an implant and suture. The benefit to this hybrid approach is that the practitioner gains the ease of the implant technique, as discussed above, but there is no exposed plastic implant in the articular space. The downside risk that still exists with this approach is that of a hard plastic loose body remaining at the procedural site. Should some sort of failure occur, the hard plastic implant may come loose and cause damage in the articular space.
Current devices on the market such as the FAST-FIX sold by Smith and Nephew use a disposable depth limiter that needs to be cut prior to inserting into the joint space and to prevent injury to neurovascular structures. The device also requires a separate cannula to insert the device into the joint space.
Other devices such as the Biomet MAXFIRE require several different reusable depth limiting cannula to access the joint space and prevent injury to neurovascular structures.
What is needed, therefore, is an arthroscopic meniscal repair system and technique which combines the ease of the prior art implant procedures, while eliminating the risk that comes with a hard plastic implant.